Hello from the Other Side - a McRoll in the REAL World collaboration
by Mari217
Summary: Collaboration by Sammy & Mari: Steve & Catherine share the news with Carrie's parents and return to the Briggs House B&B for a little getaway. Parts 8 & 9 of the 3rd annual REAL World Holiday Marathon
1. Chapter 1

_Sammy's ANs  
Mari-It was a blast as usual,  
Ilna-thanks for being your awesome self.  
REAL Worlders-you guys are the absolute best!_

 _Mari's ANs  
Sammy-you are amazing in so many ways I can't begin to list them. Always always a great experience co writing. I'm in awe as always. And awesomeness on the SuperSammy title!  
Ilna-hugs and love for a multitude of reasons  
REAL McRollers-can't say it enough, best readers ever._

* * *

 **Hello from the Other Side  
** _Part 8 of the 3rd annual REAL World Holiday Marathon_

 **Roy's Hawaii Kai  
5:00 P.M.**

"I'm sorry if we kept you waiting," Kathie Stagler apologized as she and her husband, along with her daughter and son-in-law, approached the table near the windows where Steve and Catherine were already seated.

"It's fine." Steve smiled as he hugged Carrie's mother then shook hands with her father. "We just got here a few minutes ago."

"We stopped at a shop that had the cutest little baby clothes," Kathie bubbled excitedly as she hugged Catherine. "I just couldn't resist picking up a few things for Connor."

Carrie rolled her eyes good naturedly. "What a shock."

"Hey, you bought a few things too," her mother pointed out.

"The shoes and socks," Carrie gushed enthusiastically. "They're just soooooo cute."

"I'm sorry we had to cut your shopping trip short and meet so early but we told Mrs. Briggs we'd be to the Inn around seven-ish and if we're late she'll worry," Catherine explained.

"Oh it's fine." Kathie took her seat. "I am more than ready to eat."

Bill winked. "Apparently spending money works up her appetite."

"I haven't spent that much." Kathie elbowed her husband.

Carrie leaned over and stage whispered to Steve and Catherine, "You should see the back of the car."

"It's not that bad," Kathie insisted fervently. "Is it, John?"

John looked at his mother-in-law, then his wife. "I hear the fish here is excellent."

"Smart man," Bill laughed as he picked up his menu.

"Speaking of buying baby clothes," Carrie said leadingly.

"Why don't you take a look at your menu?" John asked anxiously. "What looks good?"

"I'm having the crab cakes," Carrie said without looking. "I was thinking …"

"Do you want an appetizer?" John asked as his foot sought out his wife's under the table. He knew it had been tough on Carrie not to spill the beans about the baby but he wanted Steve and Catherine to make the announcement in their own way.

"I'll split one with you," she replied undeterred. "Too bad Connor will be too old for baby clothes soon. If only there was someone else … "

"How about starting with a roll?" He plucked one from the basket in the middle of the table and thrust it at his wife.

Bill and Kathie had stopped reading their menus and were now watching John and Carrie with amused expressions.

"What is going on with you two?" Kathie asked.

"I'm sorry but I just can't keep … " Carrie started.

"We're having a baby!" Catherine cut her off.

"Thank you!" Carrie dropped her head back. "I can't believe I made it this long without pulling a McGarrett and just blurting it out."

"Baby?!" Kathie jumped up from her seat and circled the table to hug Catherine. "A baby! I'm just … I don't know what to … a baby!" she squealed as she moved on to hug Steve.

"Congratulations." Bill smiled broadly as he shook Steve's hand then hugged Catherine.

"We were going to wait until we had something to toast with." Steve looked at Carrie pointedly.

"You're one to talk about messing up the timing, McGarrett." She grinned unapologetically.

"Oh my goodness. This is the best news." Kathie's hand fluttered to her chest. "When are you due?"

Catherine smiled. "End of June."

"Your parents must be over the moon."

"They are." Catherine smiled softly. "I asked them not to say anything to you when they found out at Thanksgiving. We knew you were coming right after Christmas and we wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm glad you did!" Kathie hands danced excitedly in front of her. "A baby! How exciting. I knew your mother had something on her mind when we talked right before Christmas. It must have been hard for her to keep the secret."

"What about me?" Carrie asked animatedly. "I had to bite my tongue every time we talked on the phone and since you got off the plane it's been even worse."

Kathie patted her daughter's forearm. "You did a good job too, dear."

"Now we really have something to celebrate," Bill said with a wide smile. "Dinner's on us."

"You don't have to do that," Steve said.

"Nonsense," Bill insisted. "We want to."

"Yes, we do and we won't hear another word about it," Kathie beamed. "Then on the way home we have to stop at that baby boutique again."

* * *

"Bill and Kathie are really excited about the baby," Steve said as he and Catherine drove towards the bed & breakfast after dinner with the Staglers. "I'm glad we waited and told them in person."

"Me too." Catherine nodded happily. "I wonder how long it took after they left the restaurant for Kathie to call Mom."

Steve chuckled. "Probably not long."

Catherine's phone dinged the arrival of an email and she glanced at the screen. "It's from Agent Rayman."

She tapped the screen to open his message and scanned it.

"He stopped by the office this afternoon with a couple of things he needs me to sign. He says he left them on the desk and I can fax them to him when I get back to the office."

"He was very impressed with you," Steve said sincerely.

"Not at first." Catherine deflected the compliment. "He tried to pull the jurisdiction card on me."

"Maybe. But you won him over pretty fast." Steve reached across the console and squeezed her hand.

She smiled. "I was just doing my job."

"I was so proud of the way you handled that whole case." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it then laced their fingers together and lowered their joined hands to his thigh. "I've never seen so many different agencies work together so smoothly. Not in the military and not in the private sector. No jockeying for position. No withholding information."

"Steeeve … "

"I'm serious. Every agency had their own objective but you never would have known it the way we all worked together. If you hadn't convinced Rayman to help track down the Honeywell plane and then immediately got the FAA to track the flight information there's no way we would have stopped them before they got off the island."

"I'm just happy we did," Catherine said. "Getting them back from South America would have been nearly impossible."

"Seeing the way you handled this case," Steve turned to her with a look of unmistakable pride, "you are gonna be the best chief of staff Hawaii has ever seen."

"You're gonna make me cry." She sniffled. "Or maybe I should say make Niblet make me cry."

"Get used to it, Niblet." Steve grinned at her tummy. "Your mom is a rock star."

* * *

 **7:00 p.m.  
The Briggs House B&B**

As Steve followed Catherine into the large parlor of the richly decorated bed & breakfast, Martha Briggs stepped from behind the mahogany desk with open arms.

"Lieutenant, Commander, welcome back. And congratulations on your marriage." She gave Catherine a warm hug before turning and doing the same to Steve. "That's a beautiful necklace, oh", she glanced down, "and it matches that stunning engagement ring." She took Catherine's hand for a closer look and Steve smiled as she added, "Good job," with a wink. "You know, I must tell you, your friend was just delightful. When she called she had me in stitches. I expect to see her and her husband here for a visit at some point in the near future."

"That's Carrie for you." Catherine smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm just wonderful, and you..." she pointed between them, "are in the Blue Room. Adele will be delighted you're back."

"The Blue Room was available?" Steve questioned. They'd booked only days before and it was a popular request, being known as the guest room most often visited by the spirit of Adele Briggs, the original owner and occupant of the property that was the home she shared with her husband Randall and four sons.

"We just made a few adjustments. We want Adele to be happy, you know." She dimpled.

"That's so sweet." Catherine shook her head. "I hope you didn't inconvenience anyone …"

"Don't be silly." She waved her off. "It's all set. Now, why don't we get you settled in. Commander, can I have the bags taken up or would you prefer to do it yourself like last time?"

Steve grinned at Catherine. "I've got it." They only had a small duffle each, both of which were slung over his shoulder. "Thanks. I didn't see Mr. Briggs …" His eyes scanned the foyer and corridor.

"Oscar went to pick up our son, Randy in town. You'll meet him tomorrow, I'm sure, and our daughter-in-law. They're here through the third with our grandsons." Her eyes lit at the mention of her family. "William is the spitting image of Oscar. He's basically his Pop Pop in a seven-year-old body and Jonathan is quite the horseman at ten. He gets that from Adele. But listen to me rambling. I have your keys right here," she said as she reached into her pocket and extracted two old fashioned, metal keys. "You get settled and if you need anything pick up the house phone. There are cookies in the parlor if you want a little snack later."

As they started for the stairs, Catherine smiled as she heard the delighted, "Two of your favorites, Adele," spoken to the empty room.

Once upstairs in the spacious, Early American style room that featured beautiful hues of

blue, Steve grinned as he dropped the bags and Catherine went straight to the bathroom. When she exited a minute later, saying, 'Niblet wanted me to pee,' with a wink, the smile reached his eyes.

Crossing the room, he pulled her into an embrace and slid a hand between their bodies to caress her tummy. "Whatever Niblet wants."

Catherine reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Right now, Niblet's under orders to go to sleep in there so we can have some alone time."

"Growing babies definitely need lots of rest." Steve grinned as he backed her towards the bed.

"As I recall this mattress is just the right amount of spring-y," Catherine purred.

"What do you say we check it out and make sure," he growled as the back of her legs made contact with the mattress.

"I think that's an excellent idea."

* * *

 **Main Parlor**

They entered the room to see a family of three already there. The parents were sipping cocoa while a little girl of about six studied the cookie platter with wide eyes.

"I can have how many?" She turned to look at her mother for confirmation.

"Two. They're big cookies." The woman looked at her husband and hid a smirk. "And you had one after lunch."

Noticing the newcomers, the child turned fully and walked up to them. "There's cookies

here _every single day_. I can have two." She smiled up at Steve. "You're really tall, I bet you can have three."

He knelt to her level. "You think?"

She contemplated a minute. "Yeah. Maybe even four." She turned to Catherine who was watching with a soft expression. "Can he?"

"He can definitely _eat_ four, but I think three is plenty." She winked. "I'm Catherine and this is Steve."

"Hi, Catherine and Steve, I'm Amelia. That's my mom and dad." She pointed. "The cookies are really good." She stage whispered to Steve, "Get the gingerbread, those are the biggest."

The adults laughed and Amelia's parents introduced themselves as Audrey and Mason.

"Amelia reminds me of our nephew. He ate his weight in cookies at our wedding," Catherine explained.

"Oh, we stop by the cookie platter 'just to look' every time we come in or out." Audrey raised an eyebrow. "The gingerbread really is awesome, though." She lifted one off the tray and broke it to share with her husband. "Go ahead, pussycat, we'll take the cookies and some cider upstairs to have while we read our story."

" 'kay, Mommy." The girl's long braids bounced with her nod and she carefully chose two cookies and stepped back. "It's bedtime now but we went to swim in a waterfall today. And we saw rainbows." She handed her cookies to her mother, who wrapped them in a napkin. "The lady who cooks makes the best food ever. I'm gonna have pancakes for breakfast."

"You're right," Catherine agreed. "That sounds delicious, I may have pancakes, too. Enjoy your story." She smiled as the family bid them good night. Turning to Steve she said, "I can eat three."

He kissed her temple and poured two cups of warm cider. "Go for it, Lieutenant. You gotta make up for the missed Pop Tarts. Maybe we can take 'em upstairs?"

"Want to read a story, Commander?"

He leaned close and whispered, "No, but it is pretty close to bedtime …"

* * *

 **Later that evening**

Steve pushed a lock of hair away from Catherine's forehead. He lifted up on an elbow to face her and asked, "Wanna ...go for a walk?" as he rocked his hips gently against hers.

Catherine hummed and shook her head. "Nope."

He checked his watch - the only thing he was wearing. "It's only 8:45, wanna … swim?" A glint of mischief flashed in his eyes before he lowered his lips to kiss her shoulder.

"Nope."

"How about a drive to that lookout point?" He couldn't hold back a smile and she tried to control her own.

"Nah." She kissed him quickly and pulled back, the grin she was trying to hide threatening at the corners of her mouth.

"What 'cha wanna do then?" Steve's voice dropped a level as he leaned back in and whispered against her ear, "I'm all out of suggestions."

"I have one…" She played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I really wanna …" she lowered her own voice to a whisper and looked around with exaggeration, "have a seance."

Steve pulled back, blinking. He shook his head and barked a laugh. " _Catherine."_

Her eyes were alight with humor. "That look on your face never gets old. I love you. C'mere." She chuckled into the kiss as she pulled him close. "How about we spend the rest of the night right here?" She hitched a leg over his and deepened the kiss, pressing against him and reveling in the sound when a familiar growly noise rumbled in his chest.

* * *

A few hours later, Catherine woke and blinked at her surroundings. Glancing at Steve, who was asleep on his back with one arm across his eyes, she sat up.

 _Wooosh_

She tilted her head and reached for her phone, using the flashlight app to shine light into the corners.

 _Wooooooosh_

She smiled at the empty room and whispered, "Hi, Adele," as Steve stirred at her voice and rolled towards her. "I'm having a baby in June," she added and her smile broadened as another soft _woosh_ rustled close to her ear before dissipating just as Steve sat up.

" _What'sthematter?"_ He leaned over her protectively, while scanning the room for the source. "Cath?"

"Nothing, I think Adele was saying congratulations." Her tongue peeked out with her smile.

Steve shook his head and relaxed, tugging her into his arms. "Thanks, Adele. Maybe stop by during the day next time?" His grin matched Catherine's.

"Wait." She didn't lie against him, but braced a hand on the mattress. "I might as well pee if I'm awake."

He loosened his hold. "Sorry, go."

She kissed him quickly. " 'Cause if I don't I'll be up in an hour." She slid out of bed and was back in a minute. "There, now I can sleep in."

"Good." Steve kissed her temple as she snuggled into his side. "Sleeping in, Adele, okay?" he announced with a smirk, and as Catherine grinned at his expression, she closed her eyes with a sigh.

 _# End thanks for reading_

 ** _Continued tomorrow in part 9 of the 3rd annual REAL World Holiday Marathon_ …**

Don't forget to offer your suggestions of what's in the shadow box. Email us, find me on Twitter Mari21763 or leave 'em in a review


	2. Chapter 2

**Sammy's ANs  
** _I tossed in a few short scenes. The bulk of this fabulousness is Mari's. :-)_

 _ **Mari's ANs  
** Sammy - your "tossed in" scenes are fabulous and enriched this story a hundred fold. You did a tremendous amount of writing for the holiday marathon and deserve a standing ovation and so much gratitude. Thank you for that and for __everything_ _you do. Every single day._

 _Ilna - your talent and wonderfulness grows by the day._ _Thanks_ _. Always._

 _REALMcRollers - thanks for joining us on this incredible ride. Love and hugs to each and every one of you. Keep the ideas of what you think is in the shadowbox Cath gave Steve for Christmas coming :)  
_

* * *

 **Hello from the Other Side  
** _Part 9 of the 3rd annual REAL World Holiday Marathon_

 **Briggs House**

After sleeping in till almost 8:00 a.m., they were about to leave the room for breakfast when Steve's phone rang. Seeing his partner's number, he said, "It's Danny, go ahead, I'll meet you in five."

"Okay," Catherine continued into the hall as Steve stepped back into the room, saying, "Yeah, Danny."

Glancing at the suddenly disconnected phone, Steve shook his head and dialed his partner.

"What's wrong?" Danny's voice was concerned.

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong', you called me."

"I...? I'm out with the dog, I didn't call you."

"Danny, my phone rang. It was you and then the call dropped."

"I didn't even butt dial, hold on … nope. No outgoing calls to you since yesterday."

"That's … okay, never mind. Gracie's okay?"

"Grace is fine. She's still sleeping. Go have fun. See you at the swearing-in."

"Thanks, see you then." Steve ended the call and the puzzled look was still on his face when he turned at the sound of what he'd later describe as footfalls in the room - the room he knew was empty, yet he turned to check out anyway. Spotting the mesh bag of lemon drops on the mantle, he shook his head and shrugged as another series of boot-clad steps seemed to echo behind him when he closed the door to go meet Catherine.

In the breakfast room, Martha and Oscar were chatting with Catherine when Steve approached. "Good morning, Mr. Briggs." He extended his hand and they exchanged greetings.

"Are Danny and Grace okay?" Catherine asked.

"He said he didn't call." He shrugged again. "Then I checked around because I heard footsteps." He raised his brows at Martha's delighted expression.

"Oh. _Oh!_ Are you … dare I ask? Expecting a little one?"

Steve's smile split his face as Catherine confirmed, "In June."

"Congratulations, what a beautiful baby you'll have!" She hugged them both in turn as her husband offered his hand. "Those footsteps were Randall, Commander. He sometimes pops in on new fathers."

"In this case _very_ new." Oscar Briggs grinned. "My grandfather is especially fond of other dads in the service and law enforcement. He often visits new fathers who are serving or who are first responders."

"That's …" Steve didn't finish when Catherine squeezed his bicep gently and said, "So exciting. And I definitely heard Adele last night."

Martha clapped. "I _knew_ you would. She favored you last visit." She shared a huge smile with Catherine. "Now you two eat some breakfast, you're eating for two, young lady."

They chatted another few seconds before the Briggs moved off to visit with a new arrival.

* * *

Danny held his phone to his ear as he and Scout entered the living room. "Thanks. I'll see you then."

"You didn't get called in did you?" Grace asked anxiously as he laid his phone on the coffee table.

"Nope," Danny smiled. "The was Marliyah Jackson from the governor's office. She just called to confirm we'd be at the swearing-in on Sunday."

"I can't wait." Grace clapped happily. "I'm gonna wear the new dress Grandma and Grandpa got me for Christmas. And the necklace you got me of course."

Danny unhooked Scout and put his leash on the hook by the front door. "What smells so good?"

"I made cinnamon rolls." Grace bounced on on the balls of her feet. "I was thinking maybe we could have a couch potato day. Just the two of us."

Danny chuckled. "A couch potato day?"

"Yeah," Grace grinned. "You know … lay around and watch movies and eat lots of junk food and no vegetables."

Danny's look was rapturous. "Sounds like heaven."

"Unless there's something else you were planning to do today," Grace added.

"If there was I'd cancel it," Danny said with utter sincerity. "There is nothing in the world I'd rather do that spend the day with you."

"Same here." Grace beamed. "I'll get the rolls out of the oven. Can you grab two big glasses of milk, please?"

Danny smiled as he followed her into the kitchen. Some days she seemed so grown up but every once in a while she showed him him no matter how old she got, she'd always be his little girl.

He treasured those moments.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked.

"I thought we could start with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We haven't sung the Oompa Loompa song in a long time."

* * *

"It was so worth getting up 5:00 to see the sunrise from here," Leilani said as she and Chin sat peacefully on a large flat rock near the top of Koko Head Crater.

"I haven't been up this trail in a long time." Chin smiled. "I forgot how beautiful it is."

Leilani inhaled deeply. "I could sit here all day."

""It doesn't seem like we've been sitting here …" Chin checked the time on his phone, "two hours already, does it?"

"Definitely not."

"I was thinking we could take a walk through the botanical gardens then maybe grab lunch at Kona Brewing Company."

"Sounds like an excellent plan." Leilani kissed him softly. "Let's do it."

* * *

Steve and Catherine had decided on a boxed lunch picnic by the lake they'd been to on their last visit. It was a short hike away and not normally crowded since visitors to the island usually preferred the beach or more touristy pursuits. They'd just stepped onto the porch when two boys ran up the steps as their mother called out, "walking feet!" causing them to share a smile.

The younger child looked so much like Oscar Briggs, Catherine said, "I bet you're William and Jonathan."

Both boys stopped short. The older one was holding a riding helmet and smiling and his brother nodded enthusiastically. "That's us. We're visiting Nana and Pop Pop."

A woman in her early forties carrying two more helmets joined them on the sunlit porch. "Hi, I see my mother-in-law mentioned her pride and joy." She grinned broadly. "I'm Jackie, Randy's wife."

"Catherine. And my husband, Steve. Mrs. Briggs said you were here for the holidays."

"We're here for all the holidays," Jonathan smiled. "And lots of weekends. I ride Simba and Will rides Blaze."

"And someone is very into horses." Jackie lifted the helmets as proof. "Takes after his great-great grandmother, I'm told."

"If she likes you, she'll visit you." Jonathan lowered his voice. "She's a spirit. That's like a ghost but nice, not scary."

Jackie smiled. "When you're in this family, you learn the difference very early."

"We've …" Catherine chose an appropriate word, "encountered Adele."

"Ohh she likes you then." Will gave them a gap toothed grin. "That's awesome." He looked up at Steve. "You got kids?"

"Ah, not yet. We will in about six months." His smile was contagious and the boys' mother nodded.

"Congratulations."

"Then my greatest grandpa Randall, my Daddy's named after him, he'll come and say hi maybe."

"You know, I think he did." Steve squatted to the boy's level.

"He likes you, then." He squinted at Catherine. "You should get your kid a pony. When it comes."

"A pony, huh?"

"Yeah. And a dog."

Catherine laughed. "We have a dog, her name's Cammie. We'll have to think about the pony."

"My animal lover." Jackie slid a hand around his shoulder. "Say goodbye for now, we need to get you two showered."

" 'Kay." Will nodded. "Oh and a cat, too," he added. "Bye!"

"Bye," Jonathan echoed and the family entered the B&B while Steve and Catherine descended the steps.

They'd no sooner started on the path towards the lake when a man came around a curve carrying a huge box.

" 'Mornin!" He smiled Martha's smile and said, "Off to the lake?" He placed the box at his feet and drew his forearm across his brow.

"Yeah. Need a hand?" Steve nodded.

"Thanks, I'm good." He offered a hand. "Randy. Martha and Oscar's son. Mom wants some of my great grandparents' things from storage so I'm playing pack mule." He chuckled.

"We just met your family. Your boys are adorable." Catherine introduced herself and Steve.

"Ahh the Blue Room couple."

She tilted her head in question.

"Mom adjusted a reservation to make Adele happy. Apparently she loves you guys."

Steve grinned. "Your mom or Adele?"

"Both." He hoised the box again. "I gotta get these inside. I'm sure I'll see you later. Enjoy your day."

They thanked him and linking hands, continued up the path to the lake.

* * *

"Don't answer that," Kono said in a warning tone as Adam's phone buzzed on the bedside table.

"I have no intention to," he said as leaned over and kissed her shoulder.

"You know," she purred as she ran her fingers through his hair, "you've had a lot of good ideas in the time I've met you but spending the entire day in bed is one of your best."

"Thanks. I kinda like it myself." He began to kiss his way down her naked body. "I did say maybe we'd get up later and take a shower though."

She moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her hip. "We'll see."

* * *

"He's going to break his neck," Kathie Stagler said as she watched her husband Bill take off on his first parasailing adventure.

"It's perfectly safe," John assured her as they watched the multi-colored sail ascend into the sky.

"I have no idea where he got such a silly idea," Kathie fretted.

"I think it's great." Carrie smiled. "I hope I'm still doing stuff like this when I'm his age."

"You will be." Kathie threw her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You get your adventurous spirit from him."

"Thanks, Mom."

"What do you say if we don't end up in the emergency room we grab some lunch then maybe you guys can give me a windsurfing lesson?"

"Really?" Carrie's eyes sparkled.

"Absolutely." Kathie grinned. "I can be adventurous, too." She looked up as she heard her husband scream with joy. "Just not that adventurous."

* * *

"Welcome home, Mom," Jacob and Kaitlyn squealed in unison as Jenna came through the door.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked around the living room.

"We're camping in the living room," Dylan said as he proudly surveyed the array of sleeping bags, pillows and blankets he and his siblings had arranged on the floor.

"We made dinner," Casey said. "Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"And we all agreed on a movie that isn't the minions," Cody smiled as he tousled Jacob's hair. "The Wizard of Oz."

"I won't be scared of the monkeys this time because I know they're not real," Jacob said resolutely.

"Besides, they're kinda cute," Kaitlyn said.

"You guys." Jenna smiled. "This is amazing."

Cody smiled. "We just thought it'd be nice to spend the night together as a family."

Jenna held her arms out and they all fell into a group hug. "It's the best thing ever.

* * *

They enjoyed a day of swimming and a picnic at the nearly deserted lake and walked back to the B&B late that afternoon. Once inside, Catherine slipped off her t-shirt and hung it over a chair.

"That's a nice suit," Steve observed as he shucked his own shirt. "I like the purple."

She smiled. "That's exactly what you said when I bought it."

"Yeah?"

"On the boardwalk in New Jersey." She glanced down at herself. "Don't know how much longer it's gonna fit."

"You look the same." He shook his head. "Beautiful."

"I look … a little rounder." She touched her nearly non existent tummy. While no longer concave, it didn't have an obvious bump yet, just a slight swelling. "I'll probably pop all at once."

"You said five pounds?"

"Almost six." She nodded. "Gotta show somewhere soon. My face is definitely a little rounder. So are my boobs."

He feigned ignorance. "Really? I didn't notice."

She snorted a laugh. "Liar, you did so."

His hands went up in surrender. "Maybe a little." He couldn't help a smirk.

"You noticed a little? Or they're a little bigger?"

"I don't think there's a right answer there, Lieutenant. So I'm going with … both? And you're beautiful." He caught her in an embrace.

"And you're …" she pulled back to watch his face, "adorable."

"I think I should study the subject closely to give a proper response." He undid the tie from behind her neck.

She wrapped her arms behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. "You always were an excellent learner."

He lifted her easily and strode toward the bed. Just as he was about to place her in the center, he shifted them to the side. "Look."

She untangled herself and reached for the bag of lemon drops in the center of her pillow. Looking at the empty space on the mantle she grinned. "Aw thanks." Popping one in his mouth she kissed him and hummed at the lemon-honey taste.

"I didn't … hmmm … ask anyone to leave those."

She pulled back. "I know. I was thanking Adele."

He grinned. "Really? Okay, Adele, it's alone time now. We'll see you later." He kissed Catherine and rolled them over so she was lying on top. "Maybe she learns to knock?" Steve addressed the ceiling, "Randall, help me out here, man?"

As Catherine's laughter rang through the room, a soft woosh accompanied by the sound of boots filled the room, echoed and simultaneously retreated.

 _# End thanks for reading_

 **Don't miss tomorrow's marathon story!**


End file.
